


Interviewing the ‘Friend’

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Can you do something with Grant where the reader is an actress on either show with him idc and they’re being interviewed and the interviewer is asking the reader really mean questions and Grant sticks up for her? Romantic or non-romantic it doesn’t really matter :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interviewing the ‘Friend’

It was hard being an actress, through the countless auditions and rejections. It was even harder being an actress on a popular TV show such as Glee.  You loved singing and acting so when Glee was presented; it was something you auditioned for (among many other things). You had gotten the role as Sebastian’s best friend, Christina… who happened to go to William McKinley High.

It was an awful mess for your character since Sebastian constantly badgered her for information, whether it’d be about the Glee club or about Blaine. It was good that Christina was not fazed by her long time friend in the slightest. The public loved the duo’s sassy conversations and actually nominated you and Grant for ‘Best Chemistry’, which of course dragged your contract out longer.

Today, you and Grant were out together for an interview for the channel. You sat down beside each other on the amazingly white couch while the interviewer sat behind the typical brown desk. The cameraman counted down with a dramatic flair with his fingers right as the three of you turned on the charm.

“Welcome back to Fox & Friends. We’re here with Y/F/L/N and Grant Gustin from Glee!” The audience clapped while you and Grant smiled. The interviewer, who you remembered as Mark, leaned forward on the desk, “So the two of you play as best friends in Glee. How can you achieve such amazing chemistry?”

You blushed, rubbing the back of your neck, “It’s actually pretty funny because I was very shy around Grant when I first met him-”

Mark interrupted you, “And why is that?”

Laughing, you stuck a tongue out at Grant who was smirking at you, “Well he’s a very handsome man, isn’t he? It might have distracted me a little bit before he slipped in character. Luckily, I’m normally that sassy with my friends so I was able to regain my composure quickly and the rest is history but yeah. We’re good friends now.”

Mark wagged his eyebrows, “How **good**?”

_‘Excuse me?’_

Luckily before you could ruin the interview, Grant chimed in with an enthusiastic, “Oh the usual! We talk about musicals and watch reruns of old movies together.”

Mark narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “But surely that’s not all.” He turned towards the large plasma TV that separated Grant and Mark. It showed a picture of you and Grant out going to get coffee before shooting. The picture changed into an image of the two of you walking out of your apartment from the same morning. “So good friends that stay overnight?”

Your fingers twitched nervously but you quickly calmed it in case Mark would see.

“We were having a marathon the night before shooting and it ran a bit too late so I stayed the night. There’s nothing to it.”

Mark hummed in disapproval as if he could sense a secret behind Grant’s words, “Well then..” He turned towards the audience, “We prepared some questions that were given from the audience and, I suppose since you’re the recent addition to the cast, most of the questions are for Y/F/N.”

You smiled despite your nerves as you prepared for your questions.

“What made you want to become an actress?”

An easy one. “I spent most of my life glued to the TV, as I’m sure most of us are, and I’ve always admired how some actresses and actors could create such new and completely different characters whenever it was demanded of them and I remembered thinking that they were magical and that I wanted to be like them.”

Grant smiled, “And here she is.”

You smiled back, “And here I am.”

“So how did you even get the role? There was a rumor that you had Jonathan Groff score you the role just because you guys were childhood friends. Is that true?”

_‘How could anyone think of me like that?’_

“Of course **not**! For one, Jonathan and I have only known each other for a couple years and another, I went through all the auditions fairly with everyone else for the role of Christina.”

“The questioner also added this message if you had claimed that you did not:’I don’t see how you could get the role any other way since you have no talent.’ ”

Grant placed hand on top of yours, lacing your fingers, “Y/F/N is plenty talented and since I was helping with the casting, I can confirm that she did not cheat her way to the role though I don’t see why I have to.” His voice twisted in a deep, angry tone that you rarely heard as he turned towards Mark, “And **you**. These questions are completely bogus and unnecessary.”

He stood up and started to pull you away when you tugged at his hand to stop him, “Say, Mark… I wonder why is it that the audience looked confused when you brought up the questions.”

Mark leaned back into his chair and held his chin up defiantly.

“Perhaps it were your ‘questions’ instead?”

He scowled and jumped over the desk, “You’re a terrible actress compared to my Nessa!”

A loud yell for security rang through as Grant stepped in front of you protectively. You held onto his arm and peeked out from over his shoulder, “I’m fine.”

He walked the two of you off away from view of the audience and let you lean against the wall. You leaned your forehead against his and let out a deep breath, “I’m fine, Thomas.”

He shook his head gently at the use of his real name and pressed a kiss against your forehead, “Sorry about this. We should’ve asked for another person when we heard he was interviewing us.”

“Not your fault. I was sorta expecting it. I wonder if the studio will let us go home after that horrible interview. “

Grant smiled cheeky,”We should probably make a run for it.”

_‘He better not-’_

Too late. He picked you up and started running away from the lot to your car.

“ **Thomas**! Put me down!”

“No can do, babe. We’ve got a marathon to finish. “


End file.
